one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
J1T Exhibition Match Nine
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment on a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait for one match. *To spice things up since this is Episode Nine of my Exhibition Matches. There will be a theme to this fight. It will be simple or complex as I want. For my first theme, you are allowed to only pick characters that were born or raised in Germany. The same rules will still apply as usual. I wanted to try something new. Good Luck! Introduction Berlin Laura was looking over the documents of a strange individual with almost blue butterfly wings as ears. Laura: From those abilities and track record, no wonder why she needs to be dealt with. Putting the documents away, she looks around and noticed that the individual she was looking for was in the crowd. Her ears giving her position away as she walks to confront her. Laura: Luise Meryrink! Luise then turned around and was almost met by a knife, however quickly teleported away from her. Luise then reappears to be floating and punched her as the crowd ran off. Laura: A little bit of trickery. Luise: Better than the cowardly act you tried to do. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues German Medieval Crusader Song - Palästinalied) 60 Luise then shot an energy projectile at the super soldier. However, in the blink of an eye, Laura had disappeared from Luise's sight. The alien was met with a blindside hit to the back of the head, forcing her onto the brick street. Laura tried to restrain the alien only to get blasted hard into the stainless window and into a cathedral. 55 Laura crashes into the building as she slowly gets up. She dusts herself off and got up with the assistance of the pew. The alien, Louise floated in and was immediately met with a pew being thrown at her. Luise did not flinch. Luise: How pathetic? However, the alien had bought the bait. As she destroyed the pew, Laura grabbed her by the ankle as she slid. Luise was met with a machine gun shot and kicked before two aura spheres that crashed into her. Laura: Get comfortable. You are not going anywhere. 43 Luise: I will not be silent. Luise with a use of magic, destroyed the spheres that were crashing into her. Laura, now frustrated unloads an entire magazine of her machine gun. This would not do anything as the alien shielded herself from the bullets. Luise: You humans are so resilient. Laura: I am a super soldier!!! 35 Laura then sprints at the alien in a blink of an eye. Luise tried to shoot a laser at the soldier but the speed was too much as she was punched into the air. With twin pistols she would both punch and shot repeatedly. Laura then kicked her into the ground so hard that the cathedral collapsed into dust. Laura: I hope you stay down. 27 Grunting can be heard as the alien started to show part of her true self as she got up from the rubble and had a light blue aura around Luise. Luise: I must admit, I thought that I did not have to use it. Laura: I will make sure that you will not get up after this. The two then charged at each other and screamed as the two duked it out with a fist fight. The two were match to match that it was a stalemate until an uppercut sent the alien backwards towards a shattered beam. 15 Laura loaded her pistol and walked towards the downed alien and put it near Luise’s temple. Laura: Any last words. Luise: One, Lasers 11 Laura: What! The super soldier was hit in the back of the head with the laser as Luise got up and set up her finisher. With it now fully charged all she did was kick Laura into the air with her knee. 5 Luise then creates a glowing sword of light and slams Laura into the ground. This was timed perfectly as a large glow from the ground appeared as the explosion sends the super soldier flying into the sky as she glimmers like a star. K.O. Luise: You should have went home. It would of been for the better. Luise then fake kisses the sky as if Laura was still there before dusting herself off and walking away from the collapsed cathedral. Results This melee’s winner is Luise Meyrink nominated by Finnmcmissilecar!!! (Cues Cedar Circada Sellout (Grand Mosque)) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Exhibition Matches